malazska_kronikafandomcom_sk-20200216-history
Stabro Ganoes Paran
Stabro Ganoes Paran (orig. Ganoes Stabro Paran; ''* 1142. rok spánku Ohnice) z rodu Paranov je urodzený dôstojník Malazskej ríše. Je prvorodený a má dve sestry: mladšiu Felisín a staršiu Tavore. Poznávacie znamenia: štíhly, široké ramená, priamy; má rád kone. Ako mladý vojak kedysi kúpil meč, ktorému dal meno Náhoda a ktorý bol/stal sa nástrojom Oponn. Chlapec V 1154. roku spánku Ohnice, ešte ako 12-ročný chlapec, bol pri návšteve v Posměvákovej pevnosti (otcove obchody) očitým svedkom nepokojov, ktoré vypukli v meste Malaz a slovnej prestrelky medzi Whiskeyjackom a Laseen (tá v tom čase už bola po vražde cisára na čele Ríše, vtedy sa to však ešte oficiálne nevedelo). Poručík Netúžil po kariére obchodníka s vínom či koňmi, preto sa dobrovoľne prihlásil do armády. Jeho otec toto rozhodnutie odsudzoval. Nebol medzi prvými urodzenými a preto nedostal žiadne lukratívne umiestnenie. Rok 1161 spánku Ohnice ho tak zastihol ako poručíka posádky mesta Kan v provincii Itko Kan, kde bol novo preložený z Unty. Posádka zložená z veteránov si neskúseného šľachtica nevážila, neskôr sa to čiastočne zmenilo. Prihlásil sa, že povedie prieskumný oddiel, vyšetrujúci nepochopiteľný masaker 19. pluku itkokanskej 8. kavalérie (zahynulo 175 mužov a žien, 210 koní, spolu s okoloidúcimi viac ako 400 ľudí), ku ktorému došlo na ceste pri ústí rieky neďaleko mesta Kan. Vojaci sa bránili, no po útočníkoch sa nenašla ani stopa. Akoby všetkých roztrhali obrovské psy. V blízkosti našli mŕtvu starenu (Rigga) a vyvraždenú rybársku osadu s jednou prázdnou chatrčou (Líto a jej otec). K prieskumu sa pripojila cisárovnina pobočníčka Lorn. Ako lovec mágov vycítila, že masaker je iba maskovací manéver niečoho iného a správne odhadla, že sa bude týkať tých dvoch z prázdnej chatrče. Paran plánoval dať sa po čase preradiť do Unty, no jeho prístup na Lorn natoľko zapôsobil, že ho pridelila k svojmu osobnému štábu. Následne ho vyslala do neďalekého mestečka Gerrom, kde ľudia z rybárskej osady predávali svoj úlovok, zistiť viac o obyvateľoch chatrče. Našiel ho však prázdne: všetci vojaci policajnej strážnice boli zabití a zápisy v nej zničené (zjavne pomocou mágie a s cieľom zakryť všetky stopy); obyvatelia následne mestečko v panike opustili. Celá tá hrôza ho hlboko zasiahla, hoci to navonok nedával najavo. Na ceste z Gerromu ho zastihol Kabrňák, legendárny veliteľ Spáru, ktorý ho mal priviesť k Lorn. Stretnutie z Paranovej strany bolo chladné (predsa len bol pôvodom šľachtic a Kabrňák svojho času vyvraždil kompletnú Untskú kráľovskú líniu), no nekonfliktné - tým, že sa stal zástupcom pobočnice Lorn, stal sa súčasťou ríše. ''"Teraz si jedno telo s ríšou, poručík. Ta ti velí a ty bez otázok konáš jej vôľu. Nie si viac, než malá časť svalu v jej tele. Nič viac, nič menej. Časť na starú nenávisť už dávno pominul." K Lorn prvý krát v živote cestoval čarodejnou chodbou, v tomto prípade Cisárskou. Do 300 líg vzdialenej Unty to trvalo iba niekoľko hodín, pričom (preňho prekvapivo) skončili v trónnej sále priamo pred cisárovnou Laseen. Tá si naňho (napriek tomu, že to bolo letmé a náhodné stretnutie pred siedmymi rokmi) do detailov pamätala (čo z nejakých dôvodov rozzúrilo Kabrňáka, ktorý nevedel, že sa už v minulosti osobne stretli) a poslala ho za Lorn. Lorn bola s jeho zapojením spokojná a predložila mu svoju predstavu jeho budúcnosti: navonok ho prepustí a vráti k jednotke v Unte, kde bude pokračovať v kariére a výcviku. Oficiálne sa na udalosti v Itko Kan zabudne, no bude to on, kto ich bude ďalej opatrne vyšetrovať, pokúsi sa celú záhadu vyriešiť a pomstiť sa. Tak si to sám želal. Krátko navštívi sídlo svojho rodu v Unte a stretne sa so sestrami Tavore a Felisín. Kapitán O 2 roky neskôr, v roku 1163 spánku Ohnice, je už kapitán. Postupom času sa z neho stáva cynik: sám sa považuje za hlupáka, ktorý šiel za svojim snom a teraz túži iba po tom, aby skončil. Po dvojročnej prestávke sa na lodi smerujúcej do Genabakis opäť stretáva s Kabrňákom (ktorý na ňu dorazí pomocou Cisárskej chodby). Kabrňák ho v neveľmi dobrej nálade informuje, že Líto (dievča z chatrče, ktoré sa im podarilo vypátrať) je s Paličmi mostov pri Dřevnove a je Whiskyjackovým regrútom. Paran sa má ujať velenia Whiskeyjackovho oddielu a doviesť ho do Darúdžhistánu. Nutné je absolútne utajenie jeho skutočného cieľa; veriť má iba spárskemu agentovi, ktorý sa s ním po príchode do Dřevnova spojí. Kabrňák podozrieva Líto, že skazila Paličov mostov, možno dokonca Dujeka Jednorukého a celú 2. a 3. armádu v Genabakis. Nie je ju však možné jednoducho odstrániť; vedia, že ju používa niektorý z bohov. Navyše cisárovná chce Darúdžhistán a chce sa zbaviť Dujeka Jednorukého, ktorého považuje za latentné ohrozenie svojej pozície (verí, že ho chcel cisár Kellanved stanoviť svojim nástupcom).Do akej miery poznal Kabrňák podrobnosti ďalšieho plánu, nie je zatiaľ celkom jasné, ale vzhľadom k blízkosti cisárovnej bol pravdepodobne zasvätený. Celé to bola taktická hra, ktorá mala na konci viesť k uvoľneniu Dujeka a jeho vojakov (ich oficiálnym vyhlásením za odpadlíkov; oficiálna vernosť k Malazskej ríši by tu bola veľký problém, vzhľadom k nutnosti sa perspektívne spojiť s jej protivníkmi) k ťaženiu proti Pannionskému domíniu. Paran to považuje za nezmysel a paranoju cisárovnej. Kabrňák ho varuje, že zachádza priďaleko; má sa ujať velenia oddielu, nevzbudiť podozrenie Líto a čakať. Paran si uvedomuje spletitosť problému, inštinktívne vníma klamstvá i polopravdy a uvažuje, ako bude postupovať. Istý si je len tým, že Líto bude musieť zomrieť. Ale bude mať na rukách aj Whiskeyjackovu krv? Je cisárstvo to isté, čo cisárovná? Majú tie vojny zmysel? Z Genabaris odlieta na quorlovi do Mračného lesa, kde u Morantov strávil niekoľko dní. Čierni Moranti ho následne dopravili k Dřevnovu, kde si ho vyzdvihol Spár (Toc Mladší). Informoval ho, že Whiskeyjack je v radách vojska vysoko vážený a že ak sa centrum pokúsi Paličov mostov zlikvidovať, riskuje otvorenú vzburu. Síce to v Dřevnove riadi velemág cisárovnej Tayschrenn, Dujek (v tom čase najlepší vojenský veliteľ Malazskej ríše) má absolútnu podporu nielen 2. ale aj 5. a 6. armády. Varuje ho, že ho Paliči pravdepodobne buď vysmejú alebo zabijú. Paran sa netúži zamotať do mocenských bojov. Chce iba dokončiť úlohu, ktorú dostal, hoci sám svoje možnosti aktuálne veľmi nádejne nevidí. Toc Mladší mu v prípade, že by sa dostal do problémov ponúkol osobnú pomoc. Vníma zmenu svojej osobnosti; zvykol si na to, ako ho iní využívajú. Vo vnútri muža s prehnanou vierou v poctivosť a bezúhonnosť sa objavilo niečo chladného, tvrdého a temného, o čom si myslel, že ho skôr či neskôr pohltí. V Dřevnove sa stretáva s veteránkou Paličov Mostov Pazderkou (a Jiskrom) a dostáva ďalšie varovanie, že jeho šance na prežitie nie sú vysoké. V krčme U Kliky sa zoznamuje s členmi 9. oddielu (Křovák, Klátil, Honec), ktorí mu radia, ako čo najdlhšie prežiť (najmä počúvať Whiskeyjacka). Svojim vystupovaním v nich zanechal dobrý dojem. Rýchlo totiž pochopil že v centre bojov vplyv a postavenie nikoho nezaujíma. Pri návrate do kasární ho niekto (Líto) napadne a smrteľne zraní (bodnutie do pŕs a boku). Ako padá do temnoty, ešte počuje otáčajúcu sa mincu a rozhovor Stínupána a Líto (Kotiliona) o ich komplote proti Laseen a Ríši, ktorú si podľa nich nezaslúži. Pred bránou Mistra Kápě Jeho duša sa ocitá pred bránou Mistra Kápě, vytvorenou z pokrútených trpiacich a stenajúcich ľudských tiel (obete starého kultu, ktorý ich topil v močiari). Čakajú ho tam dvojčatá Oponn, ktoré sa do toho vložili a ktoré, napriek Paranovmu nesúhlasu uzatvoria dohodu so služobníkom Pána smrti: výmenou za predčasnú smrť niektorého Paranovho blízkeho ho vráti medzi smrteľníkov. Poznámky a Referencie Kategória:Postavy Kategória:Malazská armáda